dancecentralfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheBlueRogue/5 Things You Need to Know About Dance Central 3
Dance Central 3 is an upcoming music/rhythm game. Gameplay revolves around following dance moves that are preformed by the on-screen dancers. With the third game in the series launching soon, what can we expect differently in this latest version. Dance Central 3 brings forth some new exciting new additions, modes, and songs. Here are five things you need to know about Dance Central 3. 1. New Modes A few new additions to Dance Central 3 are the Crew Throwdown mode, Keep the Beat mode, and Make Your Move mode. In Crew Throwdown mode, two teams of up to four people go head-to-head in a series of preformances. This mode combines normal dance gameplay with battles and mini-games. Keep the Beat mode is a minigame which the player will have to track the rhythm of each dance song. Make Your Move mode is a mini-game where players compete in creating their own routines on the fly. Also included is the Beginner mode, which is a introductory difficulty to allow newer players to adjust to the gameplay movements of Dance Central. 2. Importable Content One of the features of Dance Central 3 that deserves a respectable node is the ability to import ALL SONGS from Dance Central and Dance Central 2. Importing these songs requires spending 400 Microsoft Points per title. If you have already imported the original Dance Central, then the import function doesn't need to be preformed again for that title. Users can import songs using the physical disc, or via the Games on Demand direct download version. 3. Song List / Pre Order Bonuses Dance Central 3 contains 46 new songs to move and shake too. All songs (except Tan-Step) are unlocked from the beginning and each song is played by a different crew. Songs include throwbacks such as Everybody (Backstreet's Back) by the Backstreet Boys, Y.M.C.A. by the Village People, and Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice. More updated and popular songs such as Moves like Jagger by Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera, Scream by Usher, and Starships by Nicki Minaj also make an appearance. Specific songs are unlocked as pre-order bonuses from different retailers, such as Best Buy, Wal-Mart, and Amazon. 4. Crews and Characters Dance Central 3 introduces 2 new characters, Rasa and Lima on the DCI Crew. Returning from previous installments are the Lu$h Crew, Hi-Def, Flash4wrd, Riptide, M.O.C., D-Coy, and The Glitterati. Each crew in the game would represent a different decande, with Lu$h representing 70s, Hi-Def 80s, Flash4wrd 90s, Riptide 2000s, and DCI representing 2010s/present day. These dance crews can be utilized in the Crew Throwdown. 5. The Plot Dance Central 3 comes with a entertaining plotline. The player receives an invite to an exclusive underground dance party. After dancing well at the party, the DCI Crew invites the player into their crew. The player will then travel to different time periods to dance with different crews, all while getting taught specific dances. The journey to dance through time is taken into the future, with a final battle against Dr. Tan. Category:Blog posts Category:News